Indian cricket team in Australia in 1977–78
|result= Australia won the 5-match series 3-2 |team1= |team2= |captain1= BBob Simpson |captain2= Bishan Bedi |runs1= Bob Simpson (539) |runs2= Gundappa Viswanath (473) |wickets1= Wayne Clark (28) |wickets2= Bishan Bedi (31) |previous=1967–68 Series |next=1980-81 Series }} The India national cricket team toured Australia in the 1977–78 season to play 5 Test matches. Australia won the test series 3-2. The matches were played at the same time as the first World Series Cricket matches. Test series summary First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =166 (46.7 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Peter Toohey 82 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Bedi 5/55 (13.7 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =153 (50 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Dilip Vengsarkar 48 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Wayne Clark 4/46 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =327 (91.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Bob Simpson 89 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Madan Lal 5/72 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =324 (84.7 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Sunil Gavaskar 113 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Jeff Thomson 4/76 (19.7 overs) | result =Australia won by 16 runs | venue =Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane | umpires =TF Brooks, MG O'Connell | report =Scorecard | toss =Australia won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =402 (79.6 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Mohinder Amarnath 90 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Jeff Thomson 4/101 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =394 (118.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Bob Simpson 176 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Bedi 5/89 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =330/9 d. (73.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Sunil Gavaskar 127 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Sam Gannon 4/77 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =342/8 (87.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Tony Mann 105 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Bedi 5/105 (30.2 overs) | result =Australia won by 2 wickets | venue =Western Australia Cricket Association Ground, Perth | umpires =RC Bailhache, RA French | report =Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =256 (69.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Mohinder Amarnath 72 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Wayne Clark 4/73 (19.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =213 (50.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Craig Serjeant 85 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Bhagwat Chandrasekhar 6/52 (14.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =343 (88.7 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Sunil Gavaskar 118 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Wayne Clark 4/96 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =164 (51.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Gary Cosier 34 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Bhagwat Chandrasekhar 6/52 (20 overs) | result =India won by 222 runs | venue =Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires =RA French, MG O'Connell | report =CricInfo | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =131 (49.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Bob Simpson 38 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Bhagwat Chandrasekhar 4/30 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =396/8 d. (101 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =GR Viswanath 79 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Jeff Thomson 4/83 (27 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =263 (98.7 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Peter Toohey 85 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Erapalli Prasanna 4/51 (29 overs) | result =India won by an innings and 2 runs | venue =Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires =RC Bailhache, TF Brooks | report =Scorecard | toss =Australia won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =505 (112.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Graham Yallop 121 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Bhagwat Chandrasekhar 5/136 (29.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =269 (82.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =GR Viswanath 89 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Wayne Clark 4/62 (20.7 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =256 (82.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Rick Darling 56 | wickets-team1-inns2 =karsan Ghavri 4/45 (10.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =445 (141.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Mohinder Amarnath 86 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Bruce Yardley 4/134 (43 overs) | result =Australia won by 47 runs | venue =Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires =RA French, MG O'Connell | report =Scorecard | toss =Australia won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} External sources * Australia v India, 1977-1978 * CricketArchive – tour summaries 1977-78 Category:International cricket competitions from 1975–76 to 1980